Grace
by crossalf
Summary: WONKYU. Siwon sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki istri dengan kepribadian yang luar biasa seperti Kyuhyun. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia mengucap syukur karena Tuhan menganugerahkan Kyuhyun untuknya.


Disclaimer : God

Pair : Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun

Rate : T

Genre : Drama - Romance

Warning : Daily Activity! MPreg!

**Grace**

Musim dingin yang sangat panjang untuk ukuran seorang ibu rumah tangga satu ini, meski masih setengah hari lamanya. Seperti biasa, mengawali hari dengan pekerjaan rumah yang cukup membuat bulir-bulir keringat berulang kali terpaksa jatuh dari pelipis ke pipi putihnya yang berisi.

Maklum, pemuda berparas rupawan ini baru saja melahirkan sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu.

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan jika berat badannya semakin bertambah seiring dengan bergantinya minggu, dan bagian-bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya tampak semakin menonjol seiring dengan bergantinya bulan.

Kecuali jika ada yang menyalahkan suaminya yang dengan gagah berani membuatnya hamil dan akhirnya melahirkan sesosok bayi mungil dupiklat sang suami. Tidak termasuk kulit putih mulus si kecil dan pipi tembem yang lebih mirip dirinya.

Pekerjaan melelahkan, tapi sekaligus membuatnya bahagia. Dengan kesibukannya yang sekarang, Choi Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar menjalankan kewajiban dan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang ditinggal suami mencari nafkah. Apalagi kehidupannya yang sekarang tidak monoton seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Yah, karena kehadiran Choi Suho yang mengubah segalanya menjadi berwarna dari segala segi, termasuk dalam hal membuat punggungnya cepat merasa sakit karena tingkah hiperaktifnya.

Buah hati yang sekarang genap berusia delapan bulan itu mulai bisa merangkak. Pantatnya yang gembul menggemaskan seakan mengundang semua orang untuk menggigitnya. Lincah bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, seirama dengan gerakan tangan dan kakinya menuju sang ibu.

Segala macam mainan bayi mulai dari kereta mini, balok berhuruf, hingga mobil-mobilan yang kini berserakan di lantai kecoklatan itu pun tidak mampu menghalangi niatnya untuk mencari perhatian ibu muda itu. Penghangat di ruangan tengah cukup melindungi Suho, penggilan bocah lucu itu dari dinginnya suhu udara di Seoul saat ini.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghentikan sapuannya pada lantai, terkekeh kecil melihat anaknya yang sedang berusaha susah payah berdiri menggapai lututnya.

"Bagaimana _Mommy_ bisa cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semuanya jika kau terus mengganggu _Mommy_, Nak?"

Pasalnya dari tadi Kyuhyun tak juga kelar membereskan pekerjaannya akibat Suho yang terus-menerus mengacaukan acara. Akhirnya sapu yang sebelumnya digenggam tergeletak begitu saja, bersandar di dinding sebelah kulkas.

Digantikan oleh Suho yang digendongnya penuh kasih sayang. Lengan kirinya ditekuk untuk menopang bayinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk membereskan mainan khas anak laki-laki yang mencuat kesana kemari meramaikan lantai coklat polos itu, dan meletakkannya di kotak yang memang dikhususkan untuk tempat mainan.

Inilah yang membuat punggungnya cepat nyeri.

Pipi tembem itu diusap pelan, "Semakin berat saja anak _Mommy_ ini, _eoh_?" sambil mengelus rambut hitam Suho, menghilangkan serpihan tisu yang bersarang di beberapa bagian rambut halus itu. Tak jarang dia menemukan beberapa robekan tisu yang menghamburi karpet, pasti perbuatan Suho.

Baju putih longgar berbahan kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun agak turun ke bahu kiri akibat tangan Suho yang bermain-main disana. Mengakibatkan bahu putih susu itu terekspos jelas. Untung saja Siwon sibuk di kantor demi mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli susu anaknya.

Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun akan merasa terintimidasi pada tatapan tajam suaminya yang tak bisa beralih dari bahu dan leher licin itu. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak ingin mencicipi lekukan mulus di perpotongan bahu itu?

"M-mam…"

Iris coklat Kyuhyun membesar begitu mendengar sepatah gumaman dari anaknya. Buru-buru dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada bayi menggemaskan itu untuk memastikan apakah daun telinganya salah mendengar atau tidak.

"Mam-mamm-mmam…" seakan sadar dengan tatapan ibunya, Suho kembali bergumam, kali ini semakin jelas.

Jemari mungilnya masih menarik-narik kaos ibunya, giliran depan leher yang menjadi sasaran. Sungguh, sedikit banyak belahan dada yang agak menonjol (tapi tidak seekstrim milik perempuan) itu muncul ke permukaan.

Siwon masih sibuk _meeting _di kantor agar bisa membeli popok anaknya. Jadi tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Kyuhyun meraih jemari yang lebih kecil dari telapaknya, diciumnya lembut telapak tangan halus itu dengan senyum bahagia. Ini adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Suho.

Meski pengucapannya masih belum sempurna, tapi hal itu cukup membuatnya bersyukur bisa menyaksikan perkembangan anaknya untuk kesekian kali. Berawal dari Suho kecil yang hanya bisa tertidur dan menangis minta susu jika lapar, hingga mampu tengkurap dan merangkak, sampai pada detik ini.

"Apa Baby? Mam-my… _Moom-my_…" eja Kyuhyun, berharap agar anaknya mengulangi pelafalan bibirnya.

Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat bayi di gendongan terangkat kecil. Mata bulatnya sedikit berkaca. Tak menyangka jika kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh si kecil adalah _mommy_.

"Ayo _Baby_. Tirukan _Mommy_ lagi. _Moomm-my_... _Mom-mmyy_…"

Mata yang mirip dengan milik Kyuhyun itu serius menatap bibir sintal ibunya. Tapi sayang, nampaknya Suho yang tadinya bersemangat tiba-tiba saja mengantuk. Dilihat dari jemari kecilnya yang berulang kali mengusap salah satu mata bulatnya sambil sesekali menguap lebar.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, walaupun sedikit kecewa tapi bibirnya masih mengulum senyum. Surai eboninya bergerak, mendongak memastikan jam dinding bergambar singa yang menempel tepat di atas televisi. Pukul satu siang.

"Ah, pantas saja. Waktunya tidur siang." ujarnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kulkas, membuka pintu _freezer _dan mengambil salah satu dari beberapa bungkus plastik berisi susu yang sengaja dibekukan disana. _Well_, susu beku itu memang berasal dari air susu Kyuhyun yang sengaja dipompa menggunakan pompa ASI, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam plastik dan diletakkan di _freezer_. Sehingga jika Suho lapar, cukup dengan menghangatkan susu di plastik itu agar mencair.

Kyuhyun selalu memompa ASInya jika akan bepergian bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyusui bayinya di muka umum, dan pompa ASI sangat membantunya dalam hal ini. Namun di saat senggang seperti ini Kyuhyun juga sering memberikan ASInya melalui botol. Tidak ada alasan tertentu.

Mungkin hal ini terdengar aneh karena Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki.

Tapi memang begitu adanya, buah dada Kyuhyun bisa mengeluarkan ASI. Proses fisiologi alamiah yang terjadi setelah seseorang ibu melahirkan anak. Rangsangan hormon tertentu mengaktifkan kelenjar di balik dadanya yang berisi untuk memproduksi susu yang secara natural akan keluar jika bayinya menangis. Atau dapat juga dirangsang dengan alat tertentu, seperti pompa ASI.

Selesai menghangatkan susu dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol susu berukuran kecil, dia membawa Suho menuju kamarnya dan Siwon. Menata bantal dan guling bayi tepat di tengah ranjang dengan apik, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan bayinya secara perlahan di atasnya. Sisi kanan bayinya dipagari dengan guling kecil, sementara dia berbaring miring di sisi kirinya.

"Sshh... shh…"

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh gempal Suho dengan selimut bermotif sapi, meminumkan susu pada bayinya sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat bayi menggemaskan itu agar merasa nyaman.

"_So I pray for you_… _oh so I_… _so I promise you_…"

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, menyanyikan _lullaby _kecil.

Bukannya bernyanyi lagu anak-anak, entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah sering menyanyikan lagu _boyband_ terkenal di Seoul, bahkan di seluruh dunia –Super Junior, sebagai lagu tidur untuk anaknya. Mungkin karena salah satu member Super Junior sangat mirip dengan suaminya, Siwon. Tidak ada hubungannya sebenarnya. Entahlah…

Mata coklat Kyuhyun terbuka begitu mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi berulang kali. Baru sadar, ternyata dia ikut tertidur bersama putra kecilnya. Keadaan ruangan yang gelap segera saja membuatnya menoleh ke arah jendela kaca di kamar itu. Hari sudah mulai petang. Jika dihitung, cukup lama sekali dia tertidur.

Bel di pintu ruang tamu kembali berbunyi.

Reflek, Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinga anaknya dengan telapak tangan, takut suara bel nyaring itu membangunkan Suho. Setelah memastikan bahwa putranya tak terusik, dia bangkit dari ranjang dan mencium kening Suho. Membenahi selimut dan guling anaknya, serta menyalakan lampu kamar. Selanjutnya sedikit berlari ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

Pukul tujuh petang. Dia sangat tahu sekali siapa yang ada di balik pintu apartemen berwarna hitam elegan itu, dan sedang memencet bel dengan nada tertentu yang telah sangat dihapal.

"Siwon _Hyung_."

Benar saja. Sosok itu adalah suaminya. Lelaki bertubuh kekar dan tegap itu tertawa cerah begitu merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke depan, berada dalam pelukan istrinya. Seketika rasa penat setelah seharian berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen di kantor menguap entah kemana begitu menghirup aroma khas istrinya.

Otot punggungnya yang kaku akibat duduk berjam-jam menghadap layar komputer serasa meregang dan melemas. Guratan lelah di dahinya kian berkurang, seiring dengan semakin eratnya lengan Kyuhyun memeluknya. Disertai kecupan-kecupan ringan dari Kyuhyun di leher, menghangatkan pembuluh darah yang membeku akibat udara di luar.

"Kau tahu apa, _Baby_?" bisik Siwon, enggan menghapus senyum di bibir tipisnya. Di balik punggungnya, dia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang juga mengulum senyum.

"Hmm?"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih ingin berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti ini, bersama suaminya. Baru setengah hari tidak bertemu saja sudah membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

"Pekerjaan di kantor sangat melelahkan, tapi—" tangan Siwon mengelus pelan pinggang Kyuhyun.

Siwon cukup heran dengan pinggang istrinya yang tetap ramping walaupun telah melahirkan satu anak, sementara di titik-titik tertentu dari tubuhnya lebih terasa padat dan berlemak. Meski begitu, dia tetap bahagia, setidaknya Kyuhyun jauh terlihat seksi baginya.

"Kalau begitu segeralah mandi. Akan kusiapkan air hangat. Setelah itu— ahh…"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terputus ketika tangan dingin mengusap lembut kulit pinggangnya. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon.

"Tidak perlu. Kau memelukku saja sudah cukup membuatku segar, Sayang," bisik Siwon lagi sambil mencium pundak Kyuhyun yang terbalut kain tipis.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, diusapnya punggung suaminya dengan penuh perhatian. Dalam hati ingin sekali merespon perbuatan tangan suaminya ke jalan yang lebih intim. Tapi Kyuhyun sadar bahwa suaminya itu lebih membutuhkan sesuatu yang akan merilekskan tubuhnya dari segala rasa lelah.

Apalagi mungkin sebentar lagi bayi mereka bangun dan menangis. Mereka semua belum makan malam, dan Kyuhyun harus menghangatkan masakannya. Oleh karena itu, lebih baik jika dia mengakhiri belaian lembut suaminya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan, tapi untuk saat ini berusaha untuk dihindari.

Hei, mereka tidak ingin mengusik ketenangan si bayi akibat satu hal sepele kan? Teriakan kenikmatan.

"Kau bisa memelukku sepuasnya nanti. Bagaimana kalau Suho terbangun dan aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk makan malam kita?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi tegas suaminya. Sensasi kasar menggelitik permukaan telapak tangannya akibat jenggot Siwon yang mulai tumbuh lagi, padahal baru dua minggu lalu dicukur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengusap lembut bibir suaminya dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu berbalik hendak menuju dapur.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menjerit pelan ketika tiba-tiba Siwon menariknya.

Jilatan di bibir menyapa, sementara lengan kirinya meraih leher Siwon dalam posisi menyamping. Begitu pula dengan Siwon yang merengkuh pinggang istrinya. Tak dipungkiri jika ada sebersit keinginan Kyuhyun membalas jilatan itu dengan satu ronde ciuman basah.

Napasnya terengah-engah, ditemani dengan sudut bibir bernoda saliva yang diusap lembut oleh suaminya. Tak cukup dengan itu, Siwon kembali melancarkan aksi menjilatnya, kali ini sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang menjadi sasaran.

Ah… keromantisan dan keintiman pasangan ini sungguh membuat iri. Tak ada bedanya dengan suami-istri yang baru saja resmi dinikahkan oleh seorang pendeta. Walaupun kenyataannya, kurang lebih sudah 2 tahun lamanya mereka menikah, apalagi dikaruniai sesosok makhluk mungil yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"C-cukkup, Wonnh…"

Kyuhyun cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan suaminya menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan mencegah tangan nakal Siwon agar menghentikan remasan di pantatnya.

"Baiklah, _Mommy_ sayang. Dimana jagoan kecil kita?"

Pemandangan yang paling disukai Siwon adalah melihat semburat merah jambu di pipi istrinya tiap kali diirinya memanggil _mommy_.

"Tidur di kamar. Hari ini dia aktif sekali, merangkak kesana-kemari dan baru bisa diam siang tadi. Sangat mirip dengan _daddy_nya kurasa." jawab Kyhyun dengan semangat dan mata menerawang sekaligus berbinar.

Tidak henti-hentinya Siwon mengucap rasa syukur pada Tuhan karena telah baik hati memberikan istri yang manis dan perhatian padanya, juga anaknya. Meski tak jarang dia melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah istrinya, tapi pemuda manis itu tak pernah mengeluh padanya.

Yah, walaupun kerjaan Kyuhyun hanya berdiam di rumah dan mengurus bayi mereka, tapi itu cukup menguras tenaga bukan?

"Tengoklah dia, tapi jangan dibangunkan. Dan setelahnya kau harus mandi," suruh Kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

"Oke, _Mommy_," Siwon pun bergegas menuju kamar tidur mereka berdua.

"Aw..."

Oh, dan sempat-sempatnya Siwon mencubit pantat Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang. Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon, meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa bibirnya tersenyum.

Laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu diam sejenak, mencoba mengingat berapa lama dirinya tidak melakukan hubungan badan dengan Siwon? Sepertinya baru seminggu yang lalu. Tapi rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang bernaung di kepalanya barang sejenak. Menyibukkan diri dengan panci sayur dan kompor yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Samar-samar, dia dapat mendengar gumaman kecil Siwon yang mengajak bicara Suho kecil yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di kamar mereka. Jarak antara dapur dan kamar tidur hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat dinding, tentu saja dua bisa menangkap suara Siwon di kamar sebelah.

Tak berapa lama, suara air yang mengucur menyusul, memberikan pesan bahwa suaminya mematuhi perintahnya untuk mandi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, mengingat masa kuliahnya bersama laki-laki berlesung pipi itu. Siwon yang sekarang berbeda jauh sekali dengan Siwon yang dulu. Dahulu, Siwon adalah laki-laki tertampan di jurusan mereka.

Tapi sayang sekali, sifatnya yang angkuh dan dingin membuat banyak gadisyang awalnya semangat mengejarnya dengan segala cara (termasuk bertingkah agresif), menjadi ciut nyali. Tak jarang dari mereka menangis tersedu setelah menyatakan cinta pada Siwon, lalu disuguhi dengan kalimat yang dingin tapi menusuk.

Walaupun begitu, para penggemar Siwon tak menyerah sampai disitu. Bahkan dia memiliki _fans club _sendiri yang dibentuk oleh para mahasiswa dari kalangan muda hingga lebih tua. Siwon tidak mengetahui hal ini, karena Siwonest (nama _fans club _Siwon) benar-benar merahasiakannya dari si empunya pemilik marga Choi. Takut jika sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi menimpa mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam lamunannya sambil membuat bubur tim dan bersenandung kecil.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki suaminya hingga dia berubah total setelah bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengannya. Kala itu dia baru memasuki tahun kedua di kampus mereka. Sementara suaminya berada di tahun keempat.

0o0

Pertemuan pertama terjadi secara tidak sengaja ketika mereka berada dalam satu kelas, dimana dia yang menurut banyak orang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya ini mengambil mata kuliah untuk semester delapan lebih awal dari seharusnya.

"_Sunbae_!"

Laki-laki bertubuh atletis itu menoleh ke belakang, merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Seperti biasa, wajah datar selalu terpampang di ekspresinya.

Tapi ketika matanya menangkap mata itu… berwarna coklat teduh, dengan kulit putih halus selembut susu dan raut wajah terlalu ramah. Jangan lupakan bibir kemerahan yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Seketika dunia berhenti, jantung Siwon serasa berhenti berdetak. Bahkan dia sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"Terjatuh. Kurasa ini punya _Sunbae_."

Cukup lama Siwon memandangi wajah manusia di depannya, sampai telinganya mendadak tuli. Dia sendiri tidak yakin, apakah sosok yang sedang berbicara di depannya ini manusia atau malaikat.

"Huh?" gumamnya pelan, seperti orang bodoh.

Jika ada salah satu anggota _fans club_nya yang melihat ini, mungkin mereka akan gempar. Di samping sisi negatif, dia juga memiliki sisi positif, yaitu menyukai segala bentuk kesempurnaan. Hingga tidak ada yang memergokinya melakukan hal-hal ceroboh yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang bodoh, menurutnya.

Mata tajamnya hampir keluar dari kelopak matanya ketika dengan _sembrono_ pemuda manis itu meraih pergelangan tangan dan menengadahkan telapaknya, lalu meletakkan sebuah gantungan besi berbentuk kepala singa. Darah di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya serasa mendidih, hanya karena genggaman tangan singkat.

"Jangan sampai terjatuh lagi, _ne_?" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil pergi memotong jalannya menuju kelas pertama mereka pagi itu.

Seiring dengan langkah pemuda kurus itu yang semakin menjauh, sedikit demi sedikit Siwon kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dia memandang gantungan kunci di telapak tangannya. Tanpa disadari, bibir yang sangat mahal itu akhirnya mengeluarkan senyumnya, walaupun sangat tipis.

Berawal dari insiden gantungan kunci, sudah cukup untuk membuat Siwon penasaran akan sosok berkulit putih pucat itu. Beruntung sekali, mereka berada dalam satu kelas untuk mata kuliah tertentu selama dua kali dalam seminggu. Akan semakin memudahkan jalan Siwon untuk mencari tahu siapa mahasiswa yang menggenggam tangannya tanpa permisi waktu itu, dan ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang ramah, cerdas, sabar, dan dewasa –melebihi kebanyakan orang di usianya yang masih muda. Dewasa, itulah yang paling disukainya dari Kyuhyun.

Sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis yang pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya, yang langsung menangis sekali dia menguji mereka dengan kata-kata tajam. Kekanakan sekali.

Siwon banyak belajar tentang kehidupan Kyuhyun yang serba sederhana, meskipun dia tahu latar belakang Kyuhyun yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, sama sepertinya. Minggu ke minggu berlalu dan bulan pun berganti. Penghujung semester di pertemuan kelas terakhir, akhirnya Siwon memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Kyu…" panggil Siwon tepat ketika dosen bertubuh gemuk itu melewati pintu kelas.

"_Ne_, Siwon _Hyung_?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis, Kyuhyun selalu manis, batinnya. Bahkan tersenyum adalah hal wajib yang Kyuhyun lakukan tiap kali ada orang yang memanggilnya.

Siwon menggeret kursinya di samping Kyuhyun dan meletakkan sesuatu di atas buku yang sedang dibaca pemuda berparas rupawan itu. Kyuhyun tertegun, mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon.

"Gantungan kunci itu bukan punyaku," kata Siwon membaca raut wajah penuh tanya itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tampak seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, kukira ini punyamu, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku," katanya sambil menutup buku yang dia baca. Tergantikan oleh singa besi yang sekarang menjadi fokus pandangannya.

"Tak apa. Justru aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." Siwon menyangga lengannya di meja, sementara kakinya semakin menggeret kaki kursinya sendiri agar semakin dekat dengan kursi pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Hm? Terima kasih untuk a-pa?"

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat saat menyadari jarak dirinya dan Siwon hanya sekepalan tangan. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan lembut Siwon. Hembusan napas yang hangat menerpa hidung dan telinga kirinya.

Matanya yang terbelalak kaget perlahan menutup merespon lawan bicara di depannya yang kini semakin menipiskan jarak di antara mereka, seolah terhipnotis dengan suasana. Siwon sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini.

"Maaf."

Ciuman itu terjadi sangat singkat karena Siwon buru-buru menarik bibirnya setelah menyadari perbuatannya yang kurang ajar.

Kyuhyun memalingkan muka. Rona merah menjalari pipi dan telinganya, sangat kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih seperti susu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ini adalah ciuman pertamanya yang telah berhasil dicuri oleh Siwon.

"K-Kyu?" genggaman tangan itu terasa hangat di jemari Kyuhyun.

"_N-ne_?" terpaksa, Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap pemudatampan berlesung pipi ini. Seketika itu juga dia menyesal karena jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Aku bingung memulainya darimana. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku menyukaimu, atau bahkan mencintaimu. Maafkan tindakanku yang benar-benar kehilangan kendali tadi."

Saraf Kyuhyun seolah berhenti bekerja, tidak menyangka jika Siwon juga memendam perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia hanya mematung sambil menatap Siwon yang sedang menunggunya. Genggaman di tangannya semakin erat, seolah meminta jawaban.

Setelah kembali menemukan kendali atas keterkejutannya, Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia membalas genggaman Siwon lembut. Sedikit ada perasaan iba melihat _sunbae_nya ini tampak amat menyesali tindakannya.

"Kyuhyun_.._. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Keringat dingin mengalir deras di tubuh Kyuhyun. Sampai-sampai Siwon bisa merasakan telapak tangan itu juga turut berkeringat di genggamannya.

Keheningan menguasai ruangan kelas yang kosong itu, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu," ucap Siwon akhirnya setelah beberapa lama menunggu dan tidak ada jawaban dari pemudamanis itu.

Siwon akan melepas tautan tangan itu jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mencegahnya, membalas genggaman itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

Pupus sudah harapan Siwon. Tubuh tegapnya menunduk lemas. Jawaban ini yang sangat ditakutkan olehnya.

"Perasaan ini sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Tapi aku menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang serius, dengan adanya ikatan yang pasti. Bukan sebatas sepasang kekasih. Jadi, maukah kau menungguku, Siwon _Hyung_?"

Detik itu juga Siwon benar-benar bersyukur karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dan mencintai sosok yang begitu sempurna di hadapannya ini.

Sup yang telah dihangatkan itu buru-buru dituangkan ke mangkuk. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan pada bubur tim yang telah matang. Dengan cekatan dia melepas apron biru yang tertaut di lehernya, lalu segera berlari ke kamar setelah mendengar bayinya menangis.

"Wah, Suhosudah bangun rupanya."

Si kecil Suho ditemukan bangun dalam posisi tengkurap. Bibir mungilnya membentuk busur panah, bersiap akan mengeluarkan tangisannya lagi setelah melihat sang ibu sudah muncul di hadapannya. Mata bulat yang sembab itu tampak memerah, menjalar di sekitar kelopak matanya.

Tangisan itu kembali pecah ketika Suho sudah berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Seakan memarahi _mommy_ yang telah meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya terbangun dengan tidak adanya _mommy _di sampingnya.

"Ssh... _Mommy _disini, Sayang."

Susah payah Kyuhyun menggendong anaknya yang semakin hari semakin berat saja, membawa anaknya berkeliling kamar untuk menenangkan tangisan si bayi yang belum juga mereda. Mungkin bayinya mengalami mimpi buruk tadi.

"Bintang... mana bintangnya? Waah, dia ada di luar."

Terdengar suaranya menirukan anak kecil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit luar dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Sesekali menghapus air mata yang terus saja mengalir di pipi Suho.

Kyuhyun sudah akan membuka pintu balkon ketika mendapati Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang. Cepat-cepat dibukanya pintu balkon yang didominasi oleh kaca itu ketika matanya menangkap otot perut suaminya yang terlihat semakin seksi saja.

Siwon menyeringai menyadari arah pandangan Kyuhyun, tak melewatkan semburat kemerahan yang muncul di pipi istrinya itu.

"Waaah, bintangnya banyak sekali."

"Sini bintang, ayo turun."

"Suho sudah di luar. Ayo temani Suho bermain. Cepat turun."

Kyuhyun masih berinteraksi dengan bayinya yang berada dalam gendongannya itu, tanpa menghilangkan suaranya yang menirukan anak kecil. Walaupun demikian, tangisan Suho tak kunjung reda, bahkan semakin keras.

"Anak _Daddy_ kenapa menangis terus? Tidak kasihan pada _Mommy_, _eoh_?"

Siwon akhirnya turun tangan. Herannya, begitu melihat sang ayah, tangisan Suho langsung berhenti. Jemari mungilnya menggapai-gapai wajah sang ayah, berharap agar digendong.

Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan bayinya ke dalam gendongan suaminya. Bernapas lega setelah tangisan Suho berhenti. Suho merindukan _daddy_nya rupanya.

"Uh... _Daddy _juga merindukanmu, Nak."

Begitu berada dalam gendongan, Siwon mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipi anaknya. Diangkatnya bayi menggemaskan itu, seolah akan melemparnya ke hamparan langit luas yang bertaburan bintang, tapi segera ditangkapnya ketika Suho terjun mengikuti gravitasi.

Anak dan ayah itu tertawa, sementara Kyuhyun mengamati sambil tersenyum.

"Harusnya kau pakai baju dulu, _Daddy_. Tidak malu dilihat anakmu?" ucap Kyuhyun, mencubit hidung Siwon lalu mencium pipi bulat anaknya, gemas.

"Jangan terlalu lama di luar, cepat masuk ke dalam. Jangan sampai kalian masuk angin nantinya," tambahnya sebelum meninggalkan balkon dan kembali ke dapur.

"_Ne_, _Mommy _cantik."

Jawaban Siwon dengan nada bicara seperti anak kecil berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersipu. Beruntung Siwon tidak memergoki rona merah di pipinya yang kembali mencuat ke permukaan.

"Biar aku saja, Kyu."

Siwon mencegah Kyuhyun yang sudah beranjak akan membersihkan meja makan beserta peralatan makan yang telah kotor.

"Tidak. Kau disini saja. Cukup melihat dan menonton."

Kyuhun menekan pelan pundak suaminya agar tetap duduk di posisinya, melarangnya ikut campur dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

"Selalu saja begitu," gerutu Siwon, yang dibalas istrinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku, _Hyung_."

Semenjak resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri, Kyuhyun selalu melarang suaminya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Meski itu adalah pekerjaan kecil seperti mencuci piring.

Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung, seminggu kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan fokus pada kehamilannya. Hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun juga memutuskan tidak akan kembali bekerja sebelum anaknya benar-benar layak ditinggalkan. Sebelum masa itu tiba, dia akan terus menjadi istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang kerja dan mendidik anaknya dengan jerih payahnya sendiri.

Siwon tidak pernah keberatan dengan keputusan istrinya. Malah dia sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki istri dengan kepribadian yang luar biasa seperti Kyuhyun. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia mengucap syukur karena Tuhan menganugerahkan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Selesai!" ucap Kyuhyun riang, menghampiri Siwon dan anaknya yang sedang bercanda di karpet depan televisi.

"_Mommy _datang!"

Dua tangan mungil Suho terangkat ke atas akibat genggaman Siwon, menyambut kehadiran istrinya.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi anaknya yang menggemaskan. Telihat semakin bulat jika sedang tertawa. Lihat saja, ditambah dengan dua gigi kelinci atas dan bawah yang membuat bayi itu terlihat semakin lucu.

"Kau tidak lelah, _Hyung_?"

Siwon membiarkan bahunya dipijat lembut oleh istrinya. Sementara dirinya asyik bermain dengan anak kesayangannya. Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di lantai ruang keluarga dengan beralaskan karpet tebal berbulu.

"Lelah yang kurasakan tidak sebanding dengan lelahmu, _Baby."_

"Aku? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Kau yang seharian bekerja. Sementara aku? Hanya berdiam di rumah."

Siwon tersenyum maklum, mengakibatkan cekungan muncul di kedua pipinya, dua buah lesung pipi. Kyuhyunnya selalu merendahkan diri.

"Kenapa kau hobi sekali membuatku gemas, Choi Kyuhyun?"

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun tertawa keras karena kejahilan tangan suaminya yang menggelitiki pinggangnya tanpa ampun. Diakhiri dengan adegan romantis dimana Siwon tampak menindih istrinya, tanpa melepaskan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Dan Kyuhyun yang memegang lengan suaminya, menahan tubuh itu agar tidak menimpanya.

"Aku merasa _deja vu _melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini, _Hyung_."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Rahang tegas itu dibelai Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kehangatan menjalar di wajah Siwon yang terus memperhatikan paras rupawan istrinya yang tidak berubah –masih sama seperti masa muda mereka.

"Senyummu, masih sama seperti saat kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku."

Siwon terkekeh, "Aku beruntung menjadi orang pertama yang mencium bibir ini," diusapnya bibir sintal itu dengan gerakan seduktif.

Ah, sepertinya _mommy _dan _daddy _ini melewatkan satu sosok makhluk mungil yang sekarang mulai merangkak menuju ke arah mereka dan menggapai celah di tengah tindihan Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Mam-mam... mam-mam-mamm..."celoteh bayi berbadan gemuk itu, sampai lipatan sendi kaki dan lengannya terlihat bagaikan sosis ayam.

_Mommy _dan _daddy _yang manis dan tampan itu tertawa lalu memeluk Suho kecil, masih dalam posisi _mommy _yang berada di bawah, sementara _daddy _berada di atasnya, sedikit menyamping agar tidak menimpa anak mereka.

"Iya, iya. _Daddy _tidak akan merebut _mommy _darimu," celetuk Siwon sambil tertawa memegangi anaknya yang tengkurap di atas dada istrinya.

"Kau dengar tadi, _Hyung_? Suho baru saja memanggilku _mommy_," Kyuhyun tersenyum, melirik sekilas suaminya yang kini berpindah posisi menjadi di sampingnya. Matanya terlalu fokus pada bayi berpipi tembem itu.

Lengan kekar itu memeluk pinggang istrinya, sekaligus menahan keseimbangan Suho. Kaki yang menganggur digunakan untuk memeluk kaki istrinya bagaikan guling.

"Benarkah? Coba ulangi lagi, Nak," sahut Siwon tidak percaya, jemarinya mengusap dagu Suho. Pria tampan ini tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang dicelotehkan anaknya tadi.

Namun Suho hanya tertawa terpingkal melihat raut wajah ayahnya, mungkin menurutnya lucu. Tangan kecilnya yang halus menggapai kelopak mata ayahnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat ini jadi ikut terpingkal. Membuat bayi imut di atasnya sedikit terguling ke arah Siwon akibat getaran di dadanya.

Tawa Kyuhyun mereda ketika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati.

"_Hyung_, apa Suho sudah minum tadi?"

Siwon terdiam. Wajah tampannya yang mulai berjenggot lagi ini sudah bisa ditebak oleh istrinya.

Selalu seperti ini. Kadang Kyuhyun gemas dengan suaminya yang suka lupa apa yang dibutuhkan oleh anaknya. Contohnya adalah barusan. Setelah makan, Suho harus diberi minum secepatnya. Begitulah aturan yang dibuat Kyuhyun sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Siwon yang terkadang lalai.

"_Aish_. Pelupa. Kalau anakmu dehidrasi bagaimana? Jangan samakan dia dengan kita, _Hyung_."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari rebahannya. Bersila di atas karpet dan mengambil Suho dari lengan ayahnya.

"Maafkan _Daddy_," ucap priakekar itu, dengan usapan penuh kasih pada surai hitam anaknya.

"Jangan diulangi lagi, _ne_?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut suaminya, merasa bersalah telah memarahi pemudaberbadan atletis itu. _Well_, bukan memarahi sebenarnya, tapi hanya menegur.

Siwon tersenyum. Untuk sejuta alasan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan satu per satu, dia sangat menyayangi istrinya ini.

"Sekarang waktunya Suho minum susu," ucap istrinya pada Suho dengan suara anak kecil yang dibuat-buat.

Tanpa memperhatikan sang suami lagi, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menarik baju longgarnya ke kiri, sehingga bahu putih mulus tanpa noda itu terekspos. Kemudian memunculkan dada yang sedikit berisi itu. Putingnya yang coklat kemerahan diarahkan ke bibir mungil bayinya. Menyusui Suho.

Siwon? Pria bermarga Choi itu memaku sorot tajamnya pada dada istrinya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak, ingin merasakan dan meremas dada kenyal yang tidak sebesar milik perempuan, tapi cukup membuat imannya runtuh seketika.

"Enngh..."

"S-Suho lebih membutuhkan ini, _Hyung_. Jangan diganggu."

**End**


End file.
